Have A Little Faith
by Reiven
Summary: Bosco/Faith. Faith sits by Bosco's bed side, waiting anxiously for him to awaken.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Third Watch.

_First Third Watch story, same ol', same ol'. Note that I haven't seen season six yet ... or season five, not season four either, for that matter. I wrote this while listening to Hero by Mariah Carey._

**Have A Little Faith.**

* * *

_Boz?_ Faith's head shot up suddenly. She stared confusedly at her surroundings for a moment, before the memory of the previous scene hit her like a ton of bricks. 

_Bosco lying unconscious on the floor._

_Blood ... so much blood._

_Bosco, protecting her with his life._

Even though the incident had happened sometime ago, it still haunts her in her sleep. She would wake up in cold sweat every night, as the guilt ate up at her very soul. Every night, she would see Bosco get shot, over and over again. It was like a never-ending cycle that was meant to torment to till her very last breath. Bosco had gotten hurt, because of her. Bosco, her partner ... her friend ... _her_ Bosco.

Faith hated the feeling of helplessness that bounded her, holding her down. She could do nothing but watch as her beloved partner fought for his life.

"Bosco," Faith whispered as she clutched his hand firmly in her own, "you gotta wake up, Boz. The squad needs you, your mom needs you ... I need you."

The only thing that answered her was the beeping of the heart monitor and hissing sound of the respirator that was keeping her partner alive.

She studied his face closely, the part that was visible from beneath the layers of bandages, and reached over to stroke his exposed cheek. "Boz ..." she choked back a sob at the sight of his beaten form.

"Faith."

Her eyes turned to the voice of Sully's. She looked him over for a few minutes before turning back to Bosco.

"Faith," Sully said exasperatedly as he walked into the room, "you should go home, get some rest."

"I wanna stay here with him."

"You've been here for two whole weeks. It high time you go back to your life. He'll still be here, Faith." Sully mentally smacked himself as the last words left his mouth.

Faith turned angrily to Sully, "How can you say that, Sully?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant, just go home, take a shower and some rest, you could really use it," he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What for? There's nothing left for me there anymore? Fred's gone ... my kids are gone. The only person I have left in my life is Bosco. I can't lose him, Sully, I just can't," tears streamed down her face as her hand clutched Bosco's, tighter.

"I understand, but –"

"What if he wakes up, Sully? What if he wakes up, even for just a second, and I wasn't there? ..." she trailed off.

Sully just sighed. He knew that there was no talking Faith out of anything once she's put her mind to it, "Just remember, Faith, you're not gonna be any help to Bosco if you become sick too," he said before walking out. He glanced one last time at the comatose Bosco's and walked out.

Faith stayed in the same position for the whole night, keeping close guard over her beloved friend. She would talk to him once and awhile, not hiding her disappointment when he wouldn't answer her, but not very surprised at the lack of response. He had been gravely wounded.

"-You remember that one incident a few years back? That mentally handicapped guy that stole our squad and drove it at twelve miles per hour?" he snickered at the memory, "the good old days, Boz. Before Mann, before Cruz," she mentally cringed at the mention, "when it was just you, me and five-five David."

Faith had yet to release her grip on Bosco's hand.

"Maybe Sully was right ..." she said suddenly and stood up, "maybe I should go home for a while. I'm sorry, Boz, I just can't see you in this condition anymore," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

She caressed Bosco's hand a last time, and was just about to place it down by his side, before a sudden movement caught her.

"Bosco," she gripped his hand again and leaned over him, "Bosco, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

She waited anxiously for a response, and suddenly, light as it was, she could feel it; Bosco had squeezed her hand. He had heard her.

She could barely hold in the tears of joy, "Come back to me, Boz. I need you ... please."

Faith looked on impatiently as Bosco slowly cracked open an eye. The sudden burst out light seemed to have stunned him because he shut them back again.

"It's okay, Boz. I'm here. Everything is going to be all right," she assured him, smiling brightly as he opened both his eyes again. His attention turned to her, and she could feel the tears flowing freely down her face at the sight of those blue eyes she had missed so much, "it's all right now ... because you're here," she kissed the back of his hand.

Bosco looked on at Faith's face. He could do nothing but just look at her. The strength in his body was completely gone. He didn't know where he was, or how long he had been there, but just knowing that Faith was there by his side, made everything so much better.

The doctors rushed in later to check on his condition. They were pretty surprised when informed of his waking.

The news spread quickly enough; the worst had passed and the only way Bosco could go now was up. He would recover, and just the fact that he was Bosco, everyone knew that it wouldn't be long before he was back at the station.

Sully and Davis walked to the hospital the next day. Swersky had informed them of the happenings, and they were now there to check up on Bosco.

They reached the door to Bosco's room, and was just about to walk in when the sight they saw made them stop in their tracks. They shared an pleased look between both of them and decided to visit another time, Faith did have first dibs.

Faith was sleeping, cuddled closely with Bosco, her left arm thrown across his chest and she looked very much comfortable.

Once, and smiled passed over her face, and she whispered quietly.

"_Bosco."_

* * *

**End.**


End file.
